This invention is directed to a display for video that is mounted to a user's head.
Users of electronic devices may view media on different types of screens. For example, users may view media on a screen integrated in the electronic device (e.g., view media on the display screen of a personal electronic device, for example the iPod™ available by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.). As another example, users may couple the electronic device to a separate display and direct the display to provide the media. For example, users may couple a computer to a screen and display media on the computer screen. As another example, users may direct a television to display media streamed or downloaded from an electronic device (e.g., using an Apple TV™ available by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. to display content from a user's computer on a television).
For users who wish to view media provided by an electronic device when they are away from their homes and away from their television and computer screens (e.g., users traveling), integrated displays may be limiting. Such users may instead desire a personal display system with which the user may appear to view media on a large display (e.g., on a home television) while in fact using a portable display system. Such users may also desire a personal display that is visible only to the user (e.g., for viewing private or sensitive content).
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal display system with which users can privately view media provided by an electronic device. In particular, there is a need for a head-mounted display for allowing users to view media.